Adultos
by Zac Green
Summary: Cuando un vampiro aprende a usar sus colmillos, está un paso más cerca de ser un adulto. Bruce cree que es hora de que su hijo se convierta en un hombre, y se asegurará de que lo sea. RobinPile Bruce Au.


Well... esto era parte de un reto que hice que Constelación de Salamandra hace unos meses. La subí a amor yaoi, pero saben que estoy mudándome (?) y además la página allá está toda rara (?)

Les avisó que esto es totalmente PWP.

* * *

 **Adultos.**

Las familias más antiguas, normalmente eran las puras. Su sangre era orgullosamente limpia, y por ende, cuando ya no era posible la unión entre familiares, buscaban a otra familia de sangre igualmente pura para poder reproducirse.

Pero para Bruce era un poco menos complicado. Para él, perpetuar su apellido era algo que ya había logrado al tener a Damian. La madre de su vástago había muerto poco después de tenerle, el pesar de vivir era tanto que ni la maternidad logró apartarla de la tristeza.

Cuando ella murió, se vio obligado a recurrir a las familias nobles que rodeaban a su familia para cuidarlo. Él, se entretenía demasiado tratando con los clanes humanos que frecuentemente amenazaban con iniciar una caza en contra de su gente, por lo que le dejaba los asuntos de su educación a Timothy Drake, el principal guardaespaldas de su hijo. Era el hijo de una familia noble que desde los tiempos antiguos había servido a su familia.

A veces permitía que Richard, su amante favorito, le hiciera compañía a su hijo. O Jason Todd, el guardaespaldas personal de Bruce, que lo seguía sin importar el lugar o la situación.

Pero esa ocasión era especial, por eso tenía a los cuatro chiquillos en su habitación. Por primera vez, Damian usaría sus colmillos para beber de uno de los tres chicos.

Cuando un vampiro era muy joven, era torpe usando sus colmillos. La inexperiencia podría provocar una tragedia, podrían desgarrar a su víctima. Por lo tanto, vampiros adultos se encargaban de alimentarlos, haciéndose incisiones a sí mismos o a las fuentes de alimento.

Para un vampiro, él no el saber cómo alimentarse era un signo obvio de inutilidad, una risa. Peor si se hablaba de un purasangre.

Damian ahora tenía quince años, y se rehusaba a ser alimentando por Drake un año más. Por eso, había convencido a su padre de que lo observase y lo declarara como un joven independiente. Dick, que normalmente hacía de su niñera, estaba sentado a su lado, animándolo. Jason los observaba desde su lugar en la puerta.

Tim estaba sentando al lado de su amo. Como líder del aquelarre, Bruce había bebido de todos ellos. También había tenido algo más con todos ellos, exceptuando a su pequeño.

Dick, como su compañero de cama desde antes de que Talia llegase a su vida, lo había alimentado cada noche, sin detenerlo jamás. En una ocasión casi lo mata, y Bruce supo entonces que si bien el joven Grayson poseía una de las sangres más densas que existían, no era capaz de saciarlo por completo. Todd también lo satisfizo de la misma forma, y aunque su sangre era menos espesa, su piel y su olor eran un deleite para los sentidos.

Lo curioso era que ambos eran humanos hacia un par de siglos, y los había educado desde que eran unos niños. A ambos los había visto crecer, y cuando estuvieron el punto más álgido de sus vidas, los transformó, preservándolos para sí mismo.

Timothy, por otro lado, se había convertido en algo así como su ahijado. Su muy apetitoso, y enérgico ahijado. Ese jovencito era capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a él y a sus otros dos amantes. Porque sí, había llevado a los tres niños a la cama al mismo tiempo. No negaba que había sido enfermo, pero también habían sido las mejores noches de su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche con sus tres avecillas... Más concretamente, desde que Damian había nacido –su matrimonio con Talia nunca fue un impedimento para nada– uno de sus pajaritos siempre pasaba la noche con su hijo.

— Cuando bebes de alguien, debes ser cuidadoso, Damian. Especialmente si esa persona es alguien especial para ti — comenzó Bruce tomando a Drake de la cintura, obligándolo a sentarse en su regazo.

— Bruce...

El joven vampiro se agitó, y lo miró con ansias. Alimentar a un purasangre, era un acto sumamente placentero, que disparaba los niveles de necesidad sexual en el cuerpo de las victimas cuando así lo deseaba el vampiro superior. Ya antes había experimentado lo que era ser inducido por Bruce.

No se imaginaba, como era que Dick lo soportaba, siendo su principal compañero de cama. Él sentía que su vientre ardía en llamas enormes, y una descarga eléctrica bajaba hasta sus pies.

— Tienes que buscar un buen lugar. Si perforas su aorta — el purasangre restregó la punta de su nariz contra el blanco y fino cuello, y luego presionó con rudeza la arteria — Morirá hasta desangrarse, no importa lo que hagas para evitarlo.

— Padre, Drake ya me ha dicho esas cosas. — exclamó el adolescente con mucha impaciencia, indicándole a Grayson que descubriera su cuello. Jason se tensó, algo molesto.

Bruce no pudo evitar reír. Jason era un tipo muy territorial. Dick había sido en su momento su mentor, y protector, además de que con el tiempo, habían desarrollado una relación bastante complicada. Y normalmente no se preocupaba, Jason le concedía a él muchas cosas por ser su amo, pero en varias ocasiones encontraba al joven reprochándole con la mirada.

Jason era un hombre apasionado, poco paciente. Pero de alguna manera, Dick Grayson se las había arreglado para domarlo, incluso, hacerlo participar en los juegos de cama que compartían. Pero si Damian lastimaba a Dick, era seguro que Jason le daría una buena reprimenda a su vástago.

El joven gitano le dedicó una sonrisa al guardaespaldas, y se descubrió lentamente, con esa sensualidad nata, deshaciéndose de su prenda superior.

Los hombres de la habitación no perdieron detalle de esa piel tersa, apetitosa. El chico desprendía un aroma a rayos de sol que Bruce y Damian jamás en la vida serían capaces de sentir, pero que los reconfortaba.

Jason superó de inmediato su mal humor cuando notó que el adolescente se estaba excitando con tan poca cosa. No pudo evitar reírse, y acercarse para ver cómo su pareja tomaba enternecido el control de la situación.

Dick era bueno en eso. Pretender que la otra persona tenía el control de la situación, mientras que la realidad era que no se hacía nada que Dick no quisiera. Incluso había llegado a manipular a Bruce con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones. A él mismo.

Damian miraba con demasiado interés la piel desnuda del gitano. Quería a Dick Grayson, aunque no solía pregonarlo. Entendía que a Todd y a su padre, ese joven ex humano los volviese locos con una mirada: en esos ojos estaba tatuado el misterio, esa sugerente porción de seductora lujuria propia de su pueblo, de quienes poco se sabía en verdad. Sintió que su garganta se secaba cuando escuchaba las venas palpitar, con la sangre circulando dentro de ellas.

Hasta ese día, Dick solía morderse su propia muñeca, para ofrecérsela cuando tenía hambre. El cuello era un lugar que tenía el sutil aroma de su padre y Todd. De su pecho la esencia de Drake podía notarse con mayor facilidad.

— Sé gentil, Damian. — instruyó Bruce encajando sus colmillos en Timothy, que con suma elegancia arqueó su cuerpo, dejando escapar un gemido algo y gutural, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza.

El joven imitó a su padre, tratando de morder a quien fuese hasta hace pocos días su nodriza de sangre. Abrió la boca torpemente y con sus colmillos rasguñó la sensible piel, que se abrió casi de inmediato y sanó aún más rápido. Dick entrecerró los ojos, y acarició la espalda de su niño a la vez que movía los labios diciendo a su pareja: "Esta bien, ven aquí".

Damian se estremeció cuando sintió el peso extra de Todd en la cama. Desde hacía unos años, había aprendido que meterse con él, no era una buena idea, no hasta que aprendiese a controlarlos como su padre lo hacía.

Jason tenía un puño brutal, capaz de hacer añicos el cráneo de un wargo adulto de un solo golpe. Claro, había oído que los golpes de Harper eran aún más fuertes. Harper era el noble a cargo de la seguridad de la familia Queen, otro clan de purasangres importantes.

Pero ahora le importaba Todd, porque estaba seguro de que le daría una golpiza peor que la que le propinó cuando se atrevió a llamarlo bastardo si lastimaba a Grayson.

El mencionado, por otra parte, parecía ser el más relajado de esa habitación. Timothy estaba deshaciéndose en los brazos de su padre. Bruce estaba muy ocupado metiendo sus manos en los pantalones del joven Drake, y Damian comenzaba a sentirse embriagado por la sangre caliente que latía por debajo de esa vibrante piel. Jason lo tomó del mentón y encontró esa odiosa expresión en su malditamente perfecto rostro: sonrisa torcida, y expresión bravucona, que al mismo tiempo podía hacer que sus enemigos se mearan los pantalones y que las jovencitas mojaran sus bragas.

— Niño, sigue tus instintos. — susurró con voz grave, ladeando el rostro de Dick con rudeza y sonrió ampliamente. — A Dick lo vuelve loco que seas un poco malo con él, ¿no es así, Goldie? — preguntó con un tono empalagoso.

Richard gimió y asintió, sonriendo también. Damian jadeó, tragando grueso cuando descubrió que su vientre se estaba calentando lentamente. Continuó olfateando bajo la supervisión atenta de Jason y finalmente encontró el lugar. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a hincar los dientes mientras que los dos adultos se besaban hambrientos. Justo cuando iba a cerrar sus mandíbulas, la mano de Jason lo detuvo. Sus ojos normalmente azules como el Mar Caribe centelleaban y los labios algo maltratados de su protector se encontraron con los suyos, congelándolo casi de inmediato.

Esto provocó la risa de su padre, y de Grayson, que terminó separándolos de forma amable.

— Jason, déjalo en paz... — esta vez el acróbata tomó los labios de su joven amo, logrando que el inexperto vampiro lo mirara confundido.

— Yo también quiero uno, Goldie — reprochó Todd como si fuese un niño, y nuevamente Bruce soltó una carcajada. La cara de desconcierto de su hijo era algo enternecedor, pero no lo culpaba. La boca de Grayson solía causar ese efecto en las personas.

Damian volvió a lo suyo, y besó ese lugar sobre la clavícula antes de morder y sentir el placer que producía el perforar su piel. La sangre comenzó a manar y un suspiro vino con ella.

Los adultos conformes con ello, permitieron que el niño se alimentase hasta saciarse. Dick se iba recostando en el pecho de Jason, que no perdió el tiempo y tomó el control de los labios de su amante.

Jason lo admitía, era un celoso de mierda, pero lo excitaba ver a su adorable Goldie ofrecer su magnífico cuerpo a quien consideraban su padre, y ahora, a Damian, que era como su hijo. Porque sabía que Bruce sentía una especie de resaca moral, y ahora veía la misma expresión de placer culposo en el rostro de Dick. Lo excitaba, y solo lo convencía cada vez más de que lo amaba. Richard se retorció de placer mientras Damian seguía alimentándose, al mismo tiempo que Jaybird llevaba ambas manos a su trasero, estimulándolo.

Dick llevó sus manos a la cabellera negra de su niño, y ahogó un gemido contra la boca del de ojos más claros.

— Dick... Míralo, ya es todo un hombre. — murmuró su pareja contra su oído, con voz grave, llamando la atención de Bruce y Tim.

El joven Drake ya no tenía ni su ropa interior, y se mordía el puño intentando no gritar como normalmente hacía cuando Bruce le introducía dos dedos sin ningún reparo. Su pene estaba erguido, duro y caliente, igual que sus dos bolas, cargadas de semen que se derramaría cuando su amo usará aquella cosa enorme que guardaba entre sus piernas.

El purasangre mayor devoraba a su sirviente, excitado por ver a su vástago, inexperto, entre sus dos mejores compañeros de cama. Jason, una vez un huérfano que llegase a él de una forma peculiar, ahora era su mano derecha y el que siempre mantenía a Dick preparado para una buena sesión de sexo.

Tim cabalgaba sin perder de vista a Richard, ya antes había presenciado los encuentros de él y Jason, incluso había participado un par de veces. No podía negar que le atraía en demasía la idea de integrar a su terco y grosero estudiante a una escena así.

El joven purasangre cada vez era más semejante a su padre. Ahora de niño no tenía mucho más que el nombre, probablemente debido a que estaba a segundos de perder la virginidad.

— Voy a abrirte para él, Dickie. Tu pequeño va a gozar esta noche de esa preciosidad de culo que nos regalas a mi, al llorón de Drake y a su padre. — ronroneó Jason bajando los pantalones de su pareja, que no se movía más de lo necesario para mantener alimentado y al escucharlo mostró sus colmillos, como un gato a punto de atacar.

— Eres un degenerado — protestó Dick, volviéndose a quejar cuando los colmillos del pequeño Wayne salieron de él. La piel nuevamente se cerró y Damian observó apenado a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

Jason enarcó una ceja hasta que notó que el pequeño –era un decir, era casi tan alto como él ahora – tenia una enorme erección atrapada por la tela de sus pantalones. El guardaespaldas se relamió los labios y tomó del mentón a su joven amo, hablándole con mucha delicadeza.

— Ven Damian, hoy serás un adulto completo — y entonces abrió de piernas a su pareja, bajando con rudeza sus pantalones y sus interiores, mostrándole a Damian una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto.

— Grayson, yo... — balbuceó el demonio estirando su mano hacia la entrepierna del acróbata. Había allí una mata de vello negro, rizado, suave y agradable al tacto. El miembro de su antiguo niñero estaba erguido. Y húmedo. El pequeño Wayne trató de reprimir la sonrisa que amenazó con salir de sus labios y se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Todd cubrió la suya y lo dirigió para complacer a un Grayson abierto de piernas para él.

— Ah... Dami... — lo escucharon suspirar y los cuatro hombres de la habitación se preguntaron cómo era que Grayson conseguía ese tono ronco, lleno de lujuria y amabilidad que ni la mejor prostituta de Gotham conseguiría.

— Eso es, pequeño demonio. Arriba y abajo — murmuraba Jason con un tono lascivo, ayudándolo a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordía el lóbulo de Dick.

— Padre... — llamó el pequeño pajarito, inseguro de si su padre aprobaba en serio aquello: estaba a punto de follarse a los amantes de su progenitor... ¿No era eso algo extraño? Pero Bruce estaba muy ocupado complaciendo a Tim. El instructor cabalgaba hábilmente el mástil que se abría paso en sus carnes, mientras el líder de la casa Wayne devoraba su pecho con total devoción. Solo se detuvo un momento, obligando a Tim a mirarlo.

— Mis niños... Ya saben que Damian será su señor algún día. Deben cuidarlo, así como lo han hecho conmigo. — la voz sonaba agitada, pero grave y fuerte — No pueden permitir que el príncipe de Gotham se muestre tan inseguro frente a su futura esposa, ¿no es así?

Tanto Dick como Jason sonrieron por esas palabras. Tim lo intentó, pero la embestida que sufrió de manera instantánea hizo que se arqueara y continuase su trabajo.

Damian gimió bajito cuando una de las piernas de Grayson se rozó contra su erección.

Todd tomó su otra mano, y le mostró cómo debía preparar debidamente a Grayson para penetrarlo.

Un dedo, y vino un gemido. Dos dedos, y Grayson maldijo cuando escuchó a Jason decir "Tu amado Damian va a clavarte su polla hasta que ruegues que pare". Tres dedos, y Damian pudo jurar que el alma del pobre gitano ya le había dado la vuelta al mundo.

Cuando el momento de penetrarlo llegó, el bastardo de Todd se rió. Un estremecimiento había sacudido a su amado, y el niño que había jurado proteger había resultado ser más habilidoso de lo que pensó en un inicio. De alguna manera, habían terminado liados en un beso ellos dos, el perro guardián de los Wayne, y el principito del clan, mientras Grayson le daba la mamada de su vida al mismo tiempo que el famoso y preciado culo era destrozado por el joven al que Dick alimentase desde que nació.

Tim, en medio de ellos dos se autopenetraba con el bien dotado miembro del acróbata solo para complacer el morbo de Bruce, quien observaba a sus pajaritos cantar para él.

•

Era casi el alba, y Jason juraba que si ese pequeño demonio le pedía una ronda más él mismo se encerraría en un convento para protegerse del monstruo que habían liberado. Escuchaba a Dick chillar de placer, interrumpido por los besos de Bruce, y Tim tenía la boca muy ocupada por Damian. Observó unos instantes al patriarca de la casa, que lo tomó de la cadera, y le indicó que aunque se resistiese, igual iba a tomar su pobre y abusado trasero esa noche... Por cuarta vez.

•

Damian aprendió, que no solo la sangre calmaba la tóxica necesidad de los purasangres por sentirse vivos. También aprendió que era ser un adulto.

* * *

Aun no sé si hacer un extra de esto. Definitivamente no habrá m preg


End file.
